I Never Loved Me Either
by Beedle Le Bard
Summary: Lily didn't die but James did. Sirius has been out of Azkaban for a year. Lily and Remus decide it's time for him to return to society after he comes to visit them. He finds out that the girl he fell in love with has married someone else. He blames her for all of his problems. Will he get his revenge or find a greater truth?
1. New Surroundings

**A/n: I took the title from a link I found after searching "revenge titles". Hoooooow original. This story came to me after watching The Count of Monte Cristo for the 14023413942094 time. Please enjoy. I will begin working on the next chapter. Some questions this leaves behind will be answered. This chapter was mostly limited to Sirius's 3rd person POV. The next chapter will be from the mysterious Ruella, obviously my OC.**

* * *

The Potter's cottage was a simple two-story stone home. There were flower beds lining the front wall and the walk way. You would never have been able to tell that a madman had blown up half of the home at one point in time.

As he walked toward the front door of his deceased best friend's house, Sirius felt an unabated terror fill him. It had been so many years since he had encountered his friends. The last time he had seen Lily Potter, she'd been screaming curses at him as the Aurors had carted him away.

With a trembling hand, he stretched his arm out to knock on the door. He was surprised at the loud pound he produced. He heard a faint "Coming!".

With a soft "whoosh" the door swung open. He could not keep the grin off his face when he took in the beautiful woman. Lily didn't look as if she had aged a year, though it had been almost ten. Her emerald green eyes widened, and she let out an audible gasp of surprise.

"Sirius…" She barely managed to whisper before she collapsed into huge, wracking sobs in his arms. Sirius was surprised for only a moment before his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" A familiar, yet angry, voice shouted from inside of the house. Remus appeared moments later but he looked much less shocked than Lily. Of course, Remus knew his scent well.

"Mooney." Sirius greeted him, still holding a sobbing Lily.

"You could have sent an owl, Pads. She's not in any condition for these emotions." Remus muttered, prying Lily off of Sirius, "Lily, calm down." Sirius watched as Remus soothed Lily. He took this time to notice the glint of wedding bands on both of their fingers and the swell of Lily's stomach.

"So...you two got married?" Sirius asked after Lily took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"Yes. We sent you letters but I should have known they wouldn't be permitted." Lily muttered, wringing her hands. Sirius wasn't afraid of upsetting her further. He knew she would have her emotions in check now.

"Mum, what's wrong?" A disheveled 11-year-old boy asked as he ran up. It was apparent from his eyes that he had just woken up.

"Wow. He looks just like James." Sirius said softly. At his voice, the boy noticed the stranger and flashed a mischievous smile. It was apparent he recognized him.

"Padfoot?" Harry asked softly, running a hand through his wild hair. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Sirius couldn't help but to notice how handsome the boy had become.

"Harry?" Sirius grinned. Harry stepped toward Sirius and hugged him tightly. In this moment, Sirius truly hoped life would be just like it was prior to his imprisonment.

"I have heard so much about you. Aunt Rue told-" Harry was cut off by Remus.

"Harry, you need to get dressed properly." Remus said shortly. Harry's eyes widened at what was obviously a reprimand. Lily sighed and led her son inside, explaining something softly.

"Rue? You still see her?" Sirius asked softly, feeling rage boiling just beneath the surface.

"Yes...we do." Remus replied. He wasn't defensive, but he sounded sure of himself. Sirius felt completely betrayed.

"She's the cause of ALL OF THIS." Sirius hissed, trying to keep his anger from exploding. He didn't want Harry to see him like this…like the angry madman the Daily Prophet had painted him to be for so long.

Remus looked at Sirius disdainfully, "Surely you cannot believe that. Not after-"

"Remus." Lily said from the doorway. Sirius wasn't sure if she was stopping Remus from revealing something or just a coincidental interruption. He was still rather paranoid, even after a year out of Azkaban, so he chose to ignore it.

"What?" Remus asked as he looked at her with a sappy smile. Sirius chuckled as he took in the happiness he saw. Honestly, it was odd for him to see because Lily had always been James's girl. Nonetheless, he was very happy for the two.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. I expect you both at the table in EXACTLY five minutes. I am very interested in hearing why Sirius has ignored all of our letters for the year he has been out of Azkaban." Lily turned on her heel and walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

Sirius groaned, "She's pissed?"

Remus nodded in agreement, "She is pissed. BUT I have explained to her that you would have needed time after Azkaban to heal. Come on...we may as well have this conversation at the table."

Sirius noted that the general decor of the house was the same. This wasn't particularly surprising. Lily had redecorated in the year that she and James had been there before Voldemort had changed everything.

When the two men entered the dining room, the took their seats. Lily entered moments later and with a snap of her fingers, all the dishes she had prepared popped up on the table.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked, scooping eggs onto his plate. Lily waved her wand lazily and pumpkin juice began pouring in everyone's glasses.

"He's going over to spend the day with Ryan." She replied smoothly.

"Lils, he should have stayed today and spent time with Sirius." Remus said softly. He fiddled with the tablecloth as he said it, hoping not to stir the woman up.

"We will make it up to you, Sirius. Hogwarts does this thing now…" Lily trailed off, placing a hand on her stomach, "She's kicking. Sorry, that's distracting as hell. Anyway, Hogwarts has a family picnic the month before term. Seeing as it is currently August 5th, that family day falls on this upcoming Saturday."

"The 10th?" Sirius supplied after swallowing his pumpkin juice, "What are you getting at?"

"IF you're agreeable, you can accompany us. It would be your first public appearance since your release." Lily smiled charmingly and gave him a slightly pleading look.

Sirius rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Lils...I don't know." His gray eyes clouded over with several emotions that Lily couldn't identify quickly enough.

"Sirius, I think she's right. I know you've been rather secluded except for the mind-healer visits and a few house elves. Plus...Lily feels as if you need to make up for ignoring her since you've been out." Remus shrugged, spreading jam on a croissant.

Sirius shook his head, "The last time I saw you, Lily, you were trying to kill me because you though I killed your husband, my best friend. Forgive me if I thought you would be less than welcoming at my presence. Plus...there was the mysterious benefactor that set up a rehabilitation of sorts for me in a semi-secluded cottage. That person and the mind-healers thought it best if I avoid any stressful situations for a while and just work on my mental health."

"But you're okay now?" Remus question, his amber eyes focused on his friend.

With a nod, Sirius said, "Yes. I'm quite fine. Why do the two of you think I am innocent?"

Lily was somewhat surprised at his question, "With the help of-"

"Peter was located. He was murdered in front of several auror's eyes. That is when the public knew you were innocent. It took us eight years to even find him, Padfoot." Remus looked at Lily with a warning in his eyes.

"That's enough of that. What are you two hiding?" Sirius asked, sure now that he wasn't just being paranoid.

"Sirius, do you agree to go to Hogwarts with us this weekend?" Lily asked with a hopeful smile. Sirius melted slightly.

"Yes, Lily." He agreed.

"Good. Then I want you to be prepared for the fact that Ruella is now married." Lily said, her voice wavering slightly.

Sirius saw red for a moment.

"Sirus!" Remus shouted and Sirius realized his friend must have already said it several times.

"Who is she married to?" Sirius growled.

"Lucius Malfoy. She's his second wife." Lily said gently. Sirius stood up abruptly, the tension was felt by the couple as his magic flared out angrily. In his haste to leave the room, Sirius knocked over his goblet.

"I'm not even sure which of us would be best to handle him in this moment." Remus said softly before he cleaned up the juice.


	2. A Picnic at Hogwarts

Ruella Malfoy lay in her bed, wide awake, but unwilling to crawl out from under the Eiderdown comforter. She had a bad feeling about the day but was unsure why. Their only plans were an outing at Hogwarts followed by a shopping trip in Diagon Alley. She sighed to herself when she heard the door to her room opening slowly.

"Mumma!" Two little boys squealed as they ran into Rue's bedroom, unable to contain their excitement any longer. Next to her, Lucius jerked away. He had his wand in his hand immediately as he tried to get his bearings. Rue smiled as she placed a comforting hand on his bicep.

"Luc, it's just the boys." She said softly. Lucius lowered his wand before the boys ever noticed that he had it.

"It's the day of the picnic!" The older of the two boys, Draco, said as he climbed into his parents bed. His brother, Ryan, quickly followed. Rue smile as she took in the vast differences in her boys. Draco had milky white skin while Ryan's was an olive color. Draco's hair was white-blonde while Ryan's was brown. The only feature they shared were the gray eyes.

"What time is it?" Lucius grumbled as he settled himself back on the bed. Rue waved her wand and the time displayed as 0536, "Bloody hell, boys." He rubbed his hand over his face.

"Because you are so eager, you should go get dressed for the day." Rue teased the boys. She kissed them both and sent them out of the room, "Get some more rest." She muttered to Lucius, kissing his temple, before she climbed out of the bed.

* * *

Several hours later, the family of four sat at the round breakfast table. The boys were chatting quietly while Lucius read his newspaper and Rue went over paperwork pertaining to her business.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath a few times. Finally, Lucius folded his paper and looked at her imploringly.

"What is wrong?" He asked, smiling at her slightly. She glanced up and chuckled.

"One of my store managers ordered the wrong things and is costing me money. I really like her so I hate to have to reprimand her." Rue sighed, looking at the inventory sheets again.

"How much money?" Lucius asked. The two talked for a few moments before the boys began ushering them to leave.

"The picnic is not until later. What are we going to do all day at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked pointedly. Ryan grinned at him and nudged Draco. Draco glared at Ryan in irritation.

"Draco wants to see Harry." Ryan burst out laughing whenever Draco blushed. Rue glanced at Lucius, hiding her smile.

"Harry isn't going to be there early. They've already told us they won't arrive until at least noon. It's nine in the morning!" Rue laughed before she called a house elf to clear the table.

"Oh Mumma...come on. Perhaps we could visit Uncle Sev?" Ryan was trying his best to convince her but she finally put her foot down.

"If we go now, we leave early. I, myself, am not completely ready to go yet. Didn't the two of you get a gift for Severus?" When the boys looked at her cluelessly, she laughed, "The rare potions ingredients." Recognition dawned in their faces and they raced off. Lucius was staring at Rue in admiration. She raised an eyebrow, as if to say "What?".

"You're just amazing, Rue. I don't tell you often enough. I know that this...situation isn't what you would have preferred but you have managed to be the positive light that the boys and I need." Lucius said, taking her hand gently.

Rue pulled her hand away and stood up, "I have a bad feeling, Luc, about today. I can't explain it. I'm going to go get ready.. Please make sure the boys wrap the gift appropriately."

* * *

The Malfoy's had arranged a portkey for their arrival to Hogwarts. The floo system was not open to the public and Severus preferred if they did not use his personal floo to enter the building.

"Welcome!" Minerva McGonagall said cheerfully as they approached her. Lucius and Rue took turns shaking her hand before they walked around the grounds looking for the perfect spot to spread their picnic blanket.

"Who would have ever imagined that the Malfoy's would be sitting on a blanket on the ground?" Lucius muttered as he helped his wife. She shrugged and gave a pointed look at their children. Lucius nodded. He truly would have done anything to make them happy.

"Umbra." Rue said clearly as she cast the spell to set up a large umbrella over their blanket. It wouldn't do to have the children sunburned just because they were doing something as barbaric as a picnic. Inwardly, she smiled. To the world, the Malfoy's put on a facade of a cold and uncaring family. She knew several people who would openly say that she and Lucius had to be awful parents. Rue had actually overheard someone saying that Draco and Ryan were doomed to grow up and be nothing but dark wizards with parents like the ones they had.

Lucius muttered something under his breath that Rue didn't catch. She took a seat, careful not to put too many wrinkles into her nice robes.

"Rue!" Harry shouted as he ran up, practically tackling his aunt. She let out a very undignified grunt as she ended up flat on the ground. She stood up, picking a few pieces of grass out of her hair. Harry wrapped his arms around her and Rue looked at him lovingly.

"Harry, you'll hurt her!" Remus said, laughing, as he walked up at a much slower pace.

Harry leaned in close to her and whispered, "He's here." Rue looked at the boy in confusion before she heard someone clear their throat. Harry looked away when his mother called for his help and rushed off.

Looking up, Rue locked eyes with Sirius Black. She paled considerably and felt as if ice had replaced the blood in her veins. Rue felt paralyzed but couldn't suppress the slight shudder that trembled throughout her entire body. If she hadn't had a lifetime of hiding her emotions, tears would have filled her eyes. Ryan and Draco came to stand by their mother at this time.

Sirius looked amazing. The year out of Azkaban had done him well. He had gained at least twenty pounds and quite a bit of muscles. His black hair was chin-length. Rue looked away when she met his hate filled eyes. She could guess what he was thinking as he looked at her.

"Ruella." Sirius said softly, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles in the way only a Pureblooded man was wont to do. Lucius had kept an eye on the two of them the whole exchange. He chose this moment to step forward, placed a comforting hand on his wife's lower back and plastered the trade-mark Malfoy smirk on his face. Sirius glanced at Draco and then Ryan before focusing on the Malfoy patriarch.

"Black. Wonderful to see you free." It was an obvious lie but Malfoy couldn't help but try to goad the man, "Please unhand my wife. I'm sure that ten years out of society has made you forget your manners. Let me remind you that you should never hold another man's wife's hand longer than ten seconds."

Sirius glared at Lucius, "Forgive me if I don't take etiquette lessons from a man who would steal another mans wife so soon after an imprisonment."

Lucius's smirk deepened, "You never married her." Sirius began to lunge at the man but Remus caught him by the robes and began forcefully yanking him over toward Lily and Harry.

Rue turned toward Lucius as he enveloped her into a hug. They knew that people would talk for weeks about this public display of affection but it no longer mattered.

"Darling, you've done nothing wrong." Lucius whispered after casting a privacy bubble around them.

"I should never have married you." She whispered as she held him tightly.

"You had no choice." Lucius said softly, pulling away and helping her to sit on the blanket again.

"Didn't I?" She asked, watching him take a seat next to her. Rue could still feel Sirius's eyes on her.

"Rue, we married for two reasons. Make that three. You have been one of my closest friends since childhood. You came to me and informed me about Ryan. Narcissa had died a few months previously and I was left alone with a child that I had no idea how to raise. You only had eyes for Sirius Black while…we both knew that I preferred a man's touch. We provided each other shelter from this cruel world. Do not let him break you just because he has returned." Lucius held her hand as he spoke this dialogue.

"You're right." She said softly, forcing herself to cheer up, "Speaking of a man's touch, you had better not forget to visit with him today. I can manage the shopping trip along."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to leave you alone after that scene. I'll pop in to see Severus after we eat and then we can go." Rue patted his hand gently.

"Lucius...you know that I will only be happy if you actually get to spend time with Severus. I live vicariously through you. I need the gossip of your sex life for later. In fact, invite him to stay the night. We can have a Rue sandwich while I cry my heart out to my best friends." Rue looked at him, a perfect smirk in place.

Lucius nodded, not bothering to argue and took in his wife's appearance. Today she was wearing a pair of flowing robes that were purposefully left open. Her cobalt colored dress was knee-length and fit her perfectly. She was wearing white flats that had been charmed to never stain. Her chocolate-brown hair was in a perfect bun. She was essentially the perfect Malfoy wife.

* * *

After a large meal, provided by the Hogwarts elfs, the children were all invited to do various activities. Sybil Trelaweny offered free palm readings and cartomancy. Madam Hooch was supervising children as they flew on the Quidditch pitch. Albus Dumbledore socialized freely. Filius Flitwick demonstrated various charms while Minerva showed off several different types of transfiguration spells. Severus, however, was not present. No one was surprised by this though.

Rue was watching Draco and Ryan as they flew. She had transfigured a rock into a cushion. The Quidditch stands were no more comfortable now than they were when she attended Hogwarts.

Lily sat down next to Rue and sighed, "I apologize on his behalf, Rue." Rue scoffed and didn't reply. Trying again, Lily smiled, "He looks good, eh?"

Rue's head snapped to her friend, "Been ogling him, Lils? I know those pregnancy hormones are insane but Remus will rip him apart." Rue's tone was teasing.

Lily started laughing so hard she could barely contain herself, "Merlin, Rue. You're going to send me into early labor."

Rue smiled slightly, "I'm going to go for a walk. If the boys need me, will you let them know I'm inside the castle?" She stood up, still smiling, and walked away before Lily could say anything. It an obvious brush-off but Lily didn't mind.

She wandered aimlessly throughout the corridors until she found a semi-hidden room that held a window overlooking the Quidditch Pitch. It had a cozy window seat so she took a seat and found herself staring out the window blankly.

"How am I not surprised that the one place I go to for escape in this God-forsaken place, I stumble upon you." Sirius said seethingly as he leaned against the wall about four feet away from Rue.

She didn't bother hiding her surprise. She stood up, trying to put a little more distance between them.

"Your kids…they're naturals, hm?" Sirius asked, motioning out the window. He lifted a bottle of some sort of liquor and took a swig.

Rue stared at him, "They take after their fathers."

"Fathers?" Sirius inquire softly, as if she had just confirmed something for him. Rue looked at him strangely.

"What? Father. Singular. You must have drunk too much already." She murmured, rubbing her finger along her necklace nervously.

"How could you marry _him,_ Rue?" Sirius asked. His gray eyes bore into her hazel ones. Before she could say anything, he continued, "I was gone for a bloody month before you married that Death Eater. I always thought you and I were just too good to be true. You were probably fucking him the entire time we were together." Pain reflected in his face and Rue couldn't help but to step forward and grab his arm.

"I meant it EVERY TIME I said that I love you. I have always been loyal to you!" She said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Sirius glared at her and jerked his arm out of her grasp, "You know nothing about loyalty.. Nothing surprising for a fucking Lestrange though, hm?"

"Don't insult me because I'm a Lestrange." She hissed angrily.

"But you're not. You're a Malfoy now." Sirius snorted, taking another drink. Rue glared at him, anger radiating off of her. She got close to him and he came close to taking a step away, choosing to hold his ground at the last moment.

"Yes. I AM a Malfoy now, Black. I also hold the vast Lestrange fortunes. I married Lucius for good reason. NONE of which I will be explaining to you." Rue hissed before she walked around him and stormed off. Her robes billowed behind her.

"Oh fuck off, you slag. I'm couldn't be happier now that you were nothing besides a lay." Sirius shouted. He saw Rue's shoulders slump in defeat but he didn't care anymore. When she was almost out of sight, he threw the bottle of whiskey against the wall angrily.

* * *

Rue pushed open the door to Severus's private quarters. Both men looked up at her from where they were snogging on the couch..

"Lucius, I'm sorry but you'll have to manage the children." Rue said, barely looking at either of them. Lucius didn't have a chance to say anything before his wife walked over to the fireplace and used the floo to return home.


	3. A New Position

The next month passed much too quickly for Sirius. He and Harry had become almost inseparable. Although Sirius would quickly deny it, a few tears may have been shed on his part when the boy had boarded the train to Hogwarts. He had been moping around for a few weeks when he received the letter from Dumbledore requesting a meeting. This was the reason he was now sitting in the headmasters office, a room he was entirely too familiar with.

"Sirius, thank you for coming at such short notice.." Dumbledore smiled as he took a seat and offered Sirius a lemon drop. Sirius declined with a polite shake of his head but he did accept the tea that was offered.

Raising his eyebrow, Sirius spoke, "What is this about? The letter was exceptionally vague." He flicked his hair out of his eyes and sighed. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he offered Sirius a scroll. Sirius set his teacup onto the desk and took the proffered scroll.

"It seems as if a month into term, we are in need of a new professor." Dumbledore watched as Sirius's eyes skimmed over the parchment. Sirius stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"You want ME to teach? What am I even capable of teaching? D'you even think that is a wise decision?" Sirius exclaimed. He'd been free for over a year and had gone through extensive rehabilitation but he had not begun to ponder finding a job.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Minerva suggested you, actually. She hinted that you were the best in your year at defense." Dumbledore smiled, "You don't have to accept but you are certainly my first choice."

"What about the parents? What will they think?" Sirius asked, softly. Dumbledore frowned as he noticed the brief, hauntingly insecure look pass over his previous student's face.

Dumbledore shrugged, "If they dislike my decision, they will undoubtedly inform me.. But as you were pardoned fully, there is no way they can change my decision."

"May I have the afternoon to think of it?" Sirius stood up, straightening his robes and held out a hand to shake his old headmaster's hand. He quickly made his way to the third floor, found the statue of a one-eyed witch and muttered, "Dissendium." It took him much longer than normal to make his way through the passageway that led to the Honeyduke's cellar in Hogsmeade. He carefully skirted passed the staff, not wishing to startle them.

After exiting the Honeyduke's, Sirius noticed a new shop. Forget Me Not: Orion's Jewels. He felt an unexplainable pull toward the shop. Of course, a shop with his middle name in the title was something of interest. He decided to peruse the shop at a later date. For now, he simply wanted to get a drink.

Entering the Three Broomsticks, Sirius smiled faintly as the nostalgia washed over him. He went to the bar and Rosmerta handed him a firewhiskey, not needing to ask what he wanted.

"Thanks." He said, pulling out a few coins to pay her. She shook her head and flashed him a smile before turning to her next customer. It took Sirius close to an hour to decide that he would take the position. After all, Remus had been teaching there for two years and it would be nice to be close to his friend and Harry.

*INLME*

A month into Sirius's teaching career and he already wanted to rip his hair out. He hadn't imagined that his best students would end up being a Potter and two Malfoys. He thought that the Fates must have been having a good laugh at him since they kept shoving anything Ruella Lestrange-Malfoy related in his face.

"How is the younger Malfoy even enrolled yet?" Sirius asked as he threw himself onto the couch in Remus's office.

Remus didn't even glance up from where he was grading papers, "Lucius got it approved by the governors of the school."

Sirius snorted, "Of course. That Malfoy money being thrown around per usual."

This caused Remus to look up, "You should not speak about what you do not know." His admonishing glare was enough to make Sirius consider apologizing. Of course, he decided against that.

"What do I not know? I'll be honest, I am fairly impressed by both Ryan and Draco Malfoy. They show extreme control over not only their magic but a vast knowledge of spells beyond their range. I was surprised when Ryan was placed in Gryffindor." Sirius mused as he rubbed his beard.

"Why do you sound so surprised? They're not raised to be dark, neither of them." Remus laced his hands together and rested his chin atop them.

Sirius glanced at his best friend, "You know, I wish that people would stop telling me that I don't know things and tell me the things that I do not know."

Remus sighed, "It's not my place to say anything. It will all come out with time though."

"That's a load of-" Sirius cut off when Harry ran into the room.

"Hello Sirius." Harry said politely before taking a seat across from Remus. Almost immediately, the 11-year-old began chattering about Draco Malfoy.

With a heaving sigh, Sirius sat up and left the office. On his way down to his office, he ran into Snape. Literally.

"A bit far from your dungeon, isn't it?" Sirius sneered, instantly irritated.

Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he smoothed his black robes.

"Nothing to say?" Sirius snapped, angry that the other man wasn't rising to his bait.

"A bit old to try to bully a reaction from me, hm?" Snape said disdainfully. He rolled his eyes for dramatic effect and continued on his way.

Two days later, Sirius bit his lip in effort to keep from yelling at one of his first year Gryffindors.

"Bloody hell, mate! You're going to kill someone. Let me show you how it's done!" A red-headed child that Sirius knew to be Ron Weasley said confidently as he stood up and loudly mispronounced a spell as he waved his wand around.

"Merlin." Sirius hissed through his teeth after he quickly threw up a shield spell to keep Weasley's spell from hurting one of them, "If anyone else feels like showing off, please be sure that you know how to CORRECTLY perform the task. Split up into groups of two and complete the assignment on the board. Now. Gryffindor Malfoy, come here."

Ryan looked at his professor in surprised but walked over as asked, "Yes sir?"

"You and your brother seem to be very skilled." Sirius said with a slightly smile.

"Yes sir. We've been tutored extensively for years." Ryan shrugged, pushing his black hair out of his gray eyes.

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously, noticing how chummy his godson and Draco Malfoy acted as they worked on their assignment.

"Father wanted me to be able to perform to the best of my abilities when I started school. He wanted my brother and me to start together but I'm a few months younger." Ryan said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Sirius laughed, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I believe Ms. Granger awaits your return."

Ryan grinned slightly, "Thank you, sir."

The rest of the class passed quickly and Sirius was glad to dismiss them. His next period was free and Sirius planned to write a long letter. He locked the door of his office after placing a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it.

Dipping his quill in the ink, Sirius took a deep breath. He wanted to be nice, he NEEDED to be nice.

 _ **Dearest Lady Malfoy,**_

 _ **I sincerely apologize for my ungentlemanly behavior at the Hogwarts picnic. I've noticed that you were not one of the many protestors of my appointment to the Defense of the Dark Arts professor. I must say that I was surprised. Your husband didn't even protest it. I hope that you can forgive me for how I have acted. You see…I am still ten years behind the rest of you. You've raised two magnificent sons, Ruella. They impress me constantly. Remus tells me that there is a lot that I do not know. Dare I ask for a meeting? I feel as if you are the one with all of the answers that I need.**_

Sirius reread the letter and rolled his eyes. Waving his wand, he set the letter aflame. Once it was thoroughly burned, he took quill to parchment again.

 _ **Lady Malfoy,**_

 _ **I request a meeting with you at your convenience.**_

 _ **Lord Black.**_

Sirius glanced over to where his owl sat and let out a soft trill. The bird blinked and seemed to stretch out her feathers before he flew over to his master. Sirius tied the parchment to the bird, "Do not leave without a response. Do not give this to anyone but Ruella Lestrange-Malfoy." Sirius stood and let the bird perch on his arm. He walked to the window and opened it.

With a soft hoot, the bird took flight. Sirius sighed, hoping he was not making a mistake by reaching out to his ex-fiancée.


End file.
